A wide variety of content is available for download or streaming from content providers. To maintain the rights of the content creators, distributors and others, the content may be protected using one or more digital rights management (DRM) schemes. DRM's protection of the content may encourage content providers to make content available for distribution online. However, implementation of DRM may result in delays to presentation of the content which are apparent to the users. For example, the user may experience about five seconds of initial delay before presentation of DRM-protected content begins. This delay may result in an unacceptable user experience.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.